


Котик

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Cat, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько Арми себя помнил, Герцог жил в этом магазине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Котик

Отец считал, что надо начинать с самого низа — тогда, достигнув вершины, не заболеешь гордыней, черствостью и наглостью, потому что будешь привит, потому что будешь осознавать, насколько трудно там, на несколько десятков ступеней позади. Такой философии, такой установки придерживались все в семье, и отец был достойным наследником своих предков. 

Что же, думал Арми, когда тоска заедала до одури, хотя бы не уборщиком его папочка поставил — и на том спасибо. Кажется, дед обошелся с отцом в свое время жестче, и мистер Майкл Арманд Хаммер — тогда еще Микки — в возрасте Арми намывал полы да протирал до блеска огромные стекла витрин магазина. А ведь на средствах типа «Мистера Мускула» старик наверняка экономил. 

Тогда, интересно, вообще был «Мистер Мускул»?

— Эй, слезь оттуда! — Арми попытался ногой дотянуться до кота, который запрыгнул на одну из полок стеллажа и направился к открытой витрине с новинками. Кот даже внимания не обратил на оклик, пошел себе дальше и приготовился прыгать на старательно уложенные причудливой башней томики свежепривезенного Эллиса. Арми потратил на эту красоту больше получаса и не хотел, чтобы все старания пошли в прямом смысле коту под хвост. — Я кому сказал! Герцог! Герцог, слезь немедленно!

Кот легко спрыгнул с полки, и Арми прищурился, голову в плечи втянул, ожидая грохота, но мягкие лапы коснулись витрины в паре дюймов от башни. Та не пошатнулась. С облегчением выдохнув, Арми снова расслабленно развалился на стуле. Герцог же, несколько секунд посидев без движения, начал вылизывать спину. 

— Не там, ну не на книги! — простонал Арми. На улице буйствовала калифорнийская весна, персиковые и миндальные деревья сыпали лепестками на асфальтовые дорожки и зеленые лужайки — Герцог, как и все порядочные коты, сыпал шерстью на все окружающие его поверхности. Не хватало, чтобы покупатели потом обнаружили в новеньких книжках клочья чёрных волос. 

— Герцог! — Арми выпрямился и взял со стола ручку с дурацким тяжелым набалдашником в виде Губки Боба (ею он подписывал чеки), перехватил на манер метательного ножа и прицелился. На эту угрозу Герцог отреагировал, укоряюще зыркнул огромными голубыми глазищами на хозяина и спрыгнул, наконец, с витрины, ушел в сторону окна и забрался на подоконник, где свернулся клубком и задремал на солнышке.

Герцог, кажется, был так же стар, как традиция начинать работу в семейном бизнесе с первых ступеней. Сколько Арми себя помнил, Герцог жил в этом магазине — первом, еще прадедом открытом. Отец рассказывал, что черные коты с голубыми глазами облюбовали это помещение давным-давно и стали символом сети. На стене гостиной в доме Хаммеров даже висела фотография Арманда-старшего с черным пушистым котярой на коленях. Неудивительно, что и на вывесках была изображена схематичная черная морда с синими глазами. Герцогу было много лет, и, наверное, он был потомком того самого первого кота, запечатленного на фото. По крайней мере необычная расцветка радужки — Арми помнил из курса биологии в старшей школе, что это точно передается по наследству — роднила того кота с этим. И всех их звали Герцогами, и потому казалось, что черный кот бессмертен.

Когда до открытия осталось всего пять минут, Арми ушел в подсобку, сделал себе кофе, насыпал сухого корма в миску на полу и попытался поправить никак не желающую укладываться челку. Стало немного лучше. Услышавший шуршание пакета с едой Герцог тут же оказался рядом, потерся о ноги и даже дал себя погладить, пока ел, придирчиво выбирая только сухарики в форме рыбок. 

— Давай заканчивай, скоро открываемся, — Арми почесал массивную пушистую голову ровно между ушами и пошел к двери. Магазин начинал свою работу.

***

День за кассой вымотал Арми до предела — перед днем матери наплыв посетителей был просто огромным. Скупали все: открытки, подарочные издания, новинки и классику, книги по домоводству и косметологии, психологии и астрофизике, канцелярию, ленточки, мягкие игрушки, кружки и альбомы для фотографий. Половину из этого добра просили красиво упаковать, и Арми проклинал свою напарницу Элизабет за то, что она решила именно на эту неделю укатить к родственникам в Мельбурн. Элизабет справлялась с цветной скользкой бумагой и бантиками гораздо более ловко, чем Арми, да и вообще в четыре руки обслуживать покупателей было много проще. Хоть первый магазин и сохранил те небольшие размеры, которые были в начале века, работы было полно. А работали они тут втроем: Арми, Элизабет и Герцог. Ну и управляющий заезжал раз в месяц на пару с бухгалтером. 

Закрыв дверь за последней посетительницей — само очарование, ну просто Бритни в начале карьеры! — Арми опустился прямо на ту витрину, где утром стояла башня из книг. Естественно, башня была разрушена покупателями. Герцог, затисканный за день детьми да и взрослыми, медленно вышел из-за стойки с кассой.

— Устал?

Иногда Арми казалось, что Герцог — засланец какой-нибудь внеземной цивилизации котов-телепатов, потому что совершенно точно он понимал абсолютно все, что ему говоришь. Более того — иногда и слов было не нужно, он будто мысли считывал. Вот и сейчас Герцог подошел, устроился рядом и покосился на Арми сочувствующим взглядом — мол, да, чувак, ты только сдачу отсчитывал и на вопросы отвечал, а меня, между прочим, каждый норовил потрогать. 

— Ценю твою выдержку, мужик, — Арми провел по спине кота ладонью, потом еще раз, теперь с усилием, чтобы морда у Герцога забавно исказилась. — Ты даже никого не оцарапал.

В синих глазах черного кота явственно можно было прочитать: «Как будто я когда-то кого-то из посетителей царапал». Арми же пару раз доставалось: то он не замечал вытянутого пушистого хвоста и ставил на него коробку с новыми книгами, то спотыкался о животное в темноте подсобки, то просто неудачно и, видимо, невовремя лез с ласками. Но клиентам — нет, никогда. К молоденьким девушкам Герцог и вовсе пытался запрыгнуть на руки сам. Как истинный джентльмен, Герцог предпочитал блондинок. 

— Ну что, оставить тебе форточку в подсобке открытой? Или всю ночь тут торчать будешь?

Герцог показательно встал, потоптался на свободном от книг и Арми местечке витрины и улегся так, что ни носа, ни глаз видно не стало. Значит, собирается провести вечер дома, без гулянок, понял Арми. 

— Но ведь весна? Кошечки там, тусовки, — Арми встал и направился запирать кассу. — Поорать под окнами, пометить все вокруг как настоящий мужик, залезть на дерево и сорвать глотку в ожидании пожарных…

Герцог поднял голову и тяжело, сурово посмотрел на Арми. 

— Ладно, ладно, я не буду больше об этом напоминать, — примирительно поднял Арми руки к груди, но, едва кот вернулся в прежнее положение, шепотом добавил: — Но я тогда чуть не умер от смеха. Такой важный, шикарный котяра — и вдруг орет, словно ему яйца прищемили!

Герцог дернул хвостом, свисавшим с витрины почти до пола, потом еще раз, поднялся и направился к Арми с таким видом, будто они в баре не поделили женщину и кого-то сейчас очень серьезно отмахают. Арми попятился — не притворно, не шутя. Герцог, надо сказать, был котом внушительных размеров и смотрелся немаленьким даже рядом с Арми, в котором было почти шесть с половиной футов роста.

— Воу, да ладно тебе, молчу! Ну что ты, шуток не понимаешь? 

Герцог остановился, чуть наклонил лобастую голову и выжидающе посмотрел на Арми. Коричневая полоска на радужке левого глаза выглядела как шрам у какого-нибудь злодея из фильмов о Бонде или пирата и придавала коту еще более угрожающий вид.

— Ладно, Герцог, прости.

Только когда кот вернулся на свое место на витрине рядом с книгами, Арми запер кассу, убрал ключ в карман и забрал телефон с зарядки. Уже выходя на улицу, он обернулся и, махнув рукой, попрощался с котом, смотрящим вслед.

За звоном ключей и щелканьем замков Арми послышалось «до завтра», сказанное хрипловатым мужским баритоном — тихое-тихое.

***

Арми искренне любил Герцога. Да, у кота был вредный характер, дурной нрав, он был непослушен и абсолютно самодостаточен — пожалуй, как все кошки, — но трудно было отказать Герцогу в очаровании, в умении быть ласковым котиком, отличным слушателем, а еще в умении соблюдать правила. Нельзя драть книги и книжные шкафы — хорошо, но вот этот уголок дальнего стеллажа, ровесника твоего дедули, драл десяток котов до меня, а значит, я тоже буду драть его, и только попробуй запретить мне это, жалкий человечишка. Нельзя играть с пушинками и перьями на колпачках ручек — что же, тогда тот брелок с твоих ключей, крохотная плюшевая мышь, останется у меня навсегда. И, кстати, как ты, наследник огромной сети книжных магазинов, эмблемой которой является кот, вообще додумался мышь на ключи нацепить? Герцог был очень, прямо таки пугающе разумным: принимая правила Арми, он умудрялся без единого слова в ответ выставить целый список своих. Арми ничего не оставалось — он их тоже принимал.

— Герцог! Свежее молоко! Много свежего молока! — Арми зевнул на последнем звуке и едва не уронил белую бутылку, рефлекторно попытавшись прикрыть рот. Сегодня он поднялся на час позже — в воскресенье магазин начинал работать с десяти, а не с девяти, — но чувствовал себя так, будто не спал вовсе или по крайней мере провел в постели меньше обычного. Причиной тому, думал Арми, были дурные сны, в которых Герцог или какой-то другой черный пушистый кот, разрастался до размеров Годзиллы и шел на него, Арми, круша огромные книжные стеллажи-небоскребы, рыча и требуя сделать то, что должен. По дороге в магазин Арми чуть не влетел на своей веспе в столб, задумавшись, на что его подсознание пытается ему намекнуть. Что же он забыл? Решив, что это совершенно точно покупка молока для Герцога — тот потреблял его в промышленных масштабах и потому, наверное, был такой здоровый, — Арми заехал в ближайший супермаркет. 

Герцог на зов не вышел, хотя обычно встречал Арми у дверей, терся о ноги и просил покормить, погладить, напоить, почесать под подбородком — по утрам Герцог был само очарование весом в тридцать пять фунтов. Иногда Арми задумывался, не было ли среди предков черных котов этого магазина манулов. 

— Герцог, кис-кис-кис, — Арми стянул с головы шлем, поднял бутылку молока повыше и потряс ею в воздухе. — Ваше молоко и газеты, сэр!

Магазин был тих как могила. Странно, подумал Арми, убрав шлем под стойку и поставив молоко в холодильник в подсобке. И куда мог задеваться этот кот? Неужели все-таки решил прошвырнуться по распаленным весенней любовной лихорадкой кошкам?

Без Герцога было до кома в горле неуютно. Арми не с кем было переругиваться, некого было гонять, не у кого было поинтересоваться, достаточно ли ровно он расставил книги на полках и презентабельно ли расположил плюшевые игрушки. Герцог постоянно был рядом, оценивающе смотрел на все действия Арми и даже бессловесно выражал свое мнение по любому заданному ему вопросу.

За полчаса до открытия Арми, уже не на шутку взволнованный такой, казалось бы, ерундой, решил еще раз обойти весь магазин. Но ни под витринами, ни под стойками, ни за стеллажами, ни на стеллажах Герцога не было, а форточка в подсобке — единственный ход для кота ночью — была закрыта. Все было абсолютно так, как Арми оставил вчера вечером. За исключением пары деталей: Герцог испарился, а облюбованный для затачивания когтей угол старейшего стеллажа в магазине был изодран так, будто Герцог пытался его насквозь процарапать.

— Не кот, а бобер, — Арми присел на корточки и провел пальцем по неровным следам загнутых кошачьих когтей. Почему коты облюбовали именно этот угол? Чем им так приглянулась эта рухлядь? Арми как-то попытался намекнуть отцу, что давно это позорище, этого дряхлого динозавра пора выкинуть и поставить на его место легкий и практичный стеллаж — такие уже давно по всему магазину стоят, — но отец наотрез отказался.

— Ты что, это самый первый шкаф! Да дед в гробу перевернется.

Твой дед в гробу перевернулся, когда ты стал комиксы продавать вместе с книгами по искусствоведению, подумал тогда Арми. Арманд-старший действительно начинал с продажи альбомов с репродукциями французских импрессионистов и мемуаров Кента Рокуэлла. Подумал, но спорить не стал, и гроб на ножках так и остался на своем месте — кажется, его даже при ремонте не двигали. Наверняка на стене за этим тяжеленным монстром все еще тот слой краски, который наносили в начале двадцатого века. 

Герцог не появлялся весь день, и даже милейшая старушка миссис Ален, чуть ли не ежедневно заходящая в магазин не столько за новыми любовными романами, сколько за тем, чтобы потрепать Арми по щеке, а кота — по макушке, поинтересовалась, поманив Арми скрюченным артритом пальцем со здоровенным кольцом:

— А где же Герцог? 

Арми послушно нагнулся — миссис Ален едва доставала тульей своей старомодной — или винтажной? —шляпки ему до подмышки:

— Понятия не имею. Весь день не появляется.

Миссис Ален сочувственно покачала головой и провела ладошкой по волосам Арми:

— Не расстраивайся. Он вернется. 

— Да куда он денется, — кивнул Арми, возвращаясь за кассу и пробивая книгу и скидку постоянного покупателя — вернее было бы назвать ее «скидкой миссис Ален», потому что только ей сеть магазинов сбрасывала почти пятьдесят процентов. — Он же домашний, он на улице долго не продержится.

Миссис Ален прижала к груди новый томик совершенно соплежуйского чтива — Арми эту книжку успел пролистать на досуге и пришел сначала в дикий восторг — настолько смешных глупостей он ещё не видел, — а потом в не менее дикий ужас от осознания, что такое действительно покупают и читают. 

— Конечно вернется. Он всегда возвращается, — улыбнулась миссис Ален и направилась к выходу. — Удачи, мой сладкий. 

— И вам всего хорошего! — крикнул Арми под звон колокольчика и хмыкнул себе под нос, убирая купюры в кассу. Отец говорил, что предыдущий кот тоже никуда не уходил, а потом вдруг исчез на трое суток и не вернулся. На его место как раз и пришел Герцог — точная его копия. 

Оставшись после закрытия, чтобы убрать все вытащенные с полок книги и заново расставить остальные товары, Арми то и дело заглядывал в подсобку — ждал, что Герцог появится оттуда, ведь форточку Арми на всякий случай открыл еще утром, заглядывал под шкафы и шарил ладонью сверху. Кот как сквозь землю провалился.

Что за дьявол вселился в Арми в тот вечер, сказать было трудно, но — видимо, на фоне тоски по коту — он принялся делать ту работу, которую, вообще-то, должен был делать уборщик: вымыл пол, собрав огромный клок черной шерсти, смахнул пыль, даже кассовый аппарат вытер. Уже подумал было заняться стеклами витрин, как вдруг осознал, что темно уже и луна в чистом весеннем небе светит не хуже фары дальнего света. Пора было собираться домой.

— Герцог? — напоследок позвал Арми, наливая в миску молока — вдруг вернется? Но никто не откликнулся. Ну, если этот поганец вернется завтра, ему стоит устроить хорошую взбучку, подумал Арми и, выключив свет, вышел из магазина.

Наверное, если бы он не уронил ключи и не умудрился в попытках их поймать коленкой отфутболить связку куда-то в здоровенную клумбу, он бы и не заметил ничего. Но он уронил, и пришлось залезть в куст какой-то цветущей лабуды с одуряющим запахом. Из этого куста открывался хороший вид на боковую сторону магазина. Между аккуратно постриженными деревцами скользнула, минуя лунный свет, крупная тень — мужская, точно мужская, такие плечи бывают у женщин только в случае занятий бодибилдингом. Тень шмыгнула прямо к заднему ходу, который вел в подсобку, и затаилась там.

— Ах ты сукин сын, — прошипел Арми и поудобнее перехватил шлем. Мало ли, вдруг это правда грабитель, тогда семь с лишним фунтов веса на руке лишними точно не будут. Аккуратно, стараясь не сильно колыхать куст, Арми вылез из своего укрытия и направился туда, где должен был стоять неизвестный. Был заметен в темноте только его силуэт — внушительный, хоть и ниже Арми почти на голову.

— Ты что тут делаешь, а? — спросил Арми, когда до тени осталось буквально несколько шагов. И кто додумался так установить фонари, что нифига тут не видно, хоть глаз коли? И луна как назло скрылась за облаками. Тень не ответила, дернулась, черная на черном, буквально вжалась в стену — и пропала. Арми замер на месте, проморгался, пытаясь различить движение во мраке, даже шею вытянул, будто он в школе, а учитель показывает какой-то прикольный химически опыт. Тень совершенно точно пропала. Арми в два шага оказался на том месте, где она была и испарилась, и обнаружил мужские джинсы, пару кроссовок и голубую футболку. И ничего больше.

Арми готов на Библии был поклясться, что сегодня днем, когда он выглядывал через черный ход, чтобы покурить, этих шмоток тут не было. В голове было пусто, хотя Арми всегда считал себя парнем с богатой, неудержимой фантазией, но в этот раз ничего даже в голову не приходило. Мужик бесшумно разделся возле его магазина и впитался в асфальт? Это просто была галлюцинация? Тогда откуда одежда и обувь? Арми проверил карманы, нашел в них пятицентовую монетку и пачку Данхилла с последней оставшейся сигаретой. Прислонившись к стене книжного, Арми положил вещи на асфальт, сверху опустил шлем и закурил эту самую последнюю сигарету, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Из раздумий его вырвал скрип форточки.

— Нет, ну туда этот здоровяк точно пролезть не смог бы, — прошептал Арми. Затушив окурок и кинув его в ближайшую мусорку, он надел шлем и, взяв под мышку найденное, пошел к припаркованной веспе. — Если этот здоровяк вообще был.

***

На следующее утро Герцог налетел на Арми с бодрым мурлыканьем, обтерся о джинсы, даже встал на задние лапы, пытаясь дотянуться мордой до ладоней. Арми и думать забыл о данных себе накануне обещаниях устроить коту взбучку, тут же опустился на колени и схватил непутевого Герцога, прижал к груди, положив подбородок ему на голову.

— Где же ты пропадал, дурила? Напугал меня! Я тут чуть умом не тронулся! Или тронулся?..

Тиская вернувшегося кота, Арми рассказывал историю про странную тень и одежду у черного хода, по ходу повествования понимая, что, наверное, и впрямь перенервничал, раз воображение сыграло с ним настолько дурную шутку. Кот только тарахтел как мотор Порше, терся обо все, до чего мог дотянуться, а потом вывернулся и побежал в сторону подсобки — видимо, проголодался. Арми не сдержал широкой улыбки — крупный вальяжный Герцог редко бегал, словно знал, что со стороны это выглядит комично. 

Наевшись — даже не выбирал рыбок, просто смел все подчистую, — вылакав сначала миску молока, а потом ещё сколько же свежей воды, Герцог с совершенно осоловелой мордой уселся у стены, прислонился к ней и с искренней благодарностью посмотрел на Арми. 

— Загулял, парень? — понимающе кивнул Арми, распаковывая Сникерс и откусывая сразу половину. — А я ведь предлагал тебя кастрировать. 

Герцог тут же напрягся, от расслабленного выражения на его морде не осталось и следа. Арми махнул рукой и продолжил с набитым ртом:

— Но если это не будет повторяться часто, то нафиг оно не надо. Ты, кажется, ничего тут не изгадил.

Кот нервно дёрнул хвостом, встал, потянулся и пошёл в зал, уже в дверях обернулся на Арми: мол, идёшь за мной или так и будешь тут стоять? 

— Куда? — Арми посмотрел на часы. — Рано ещё. Я хотел выпить кофе, у меня ещё один Сникерс…

— Мррррау! Мраааа-мяу! — потребовал Герцог, и Арми восхищённо присвистнул — кот был молчалив и крайне редко разражался такими вот тирадами. 

— Ладно, веди. Но если ты привёл к нам жить какую-нибудь девицу, я расстроюсь. Вдруг она блохастая? 

Герцог опять остановился, смерил Арми взглядом, в котором явственно читалось: «Ты правда с ума сошёл тут».

— Нет, если ты привёл дружка, я смирюсь — хотя бы котят потом раздавать не придётся.

Ногу, ровно под коленом, тут же обожгло. Герцог, несмотря на внушительные размеры, был ловок и гибок и потому умудрился на ходу чиркнуть здоровенной лапой с острыми загнутыми когтями разговорившемуся человеку по коже — не сильно, но ощутимо неприятно. 

— Асексуал, я понял, — прошипел Арми, потирая царапину, моментально налившуюся красным, кое-где даже кровь выступила. — Веди, куда надо.

Герцог ещё раз потянулся, разминая плечи и спину, и поплыл в сторону старого шкафа. Как раз у изодранного угла он остановился, лапой пару раз ударил по дереву и выразительно взглянул на Арми. Правда, что именно кот пытался выразить, было не понятно. 

— Что?

Герцог снова шлепнул лапой по шкафу. 

— Я не понимаю. Поточить вместе с тобой когти? У меня их нет. А если бы и были, я бы предпочёл пилочку. 

— Мраааау! — звук шёл, кажется, из самого живота Герцога, отчаянный и полный мольбы. 

— Ну что мне надо сделать? — страдальчески протянул Арми, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с котом. Герцог увернулся от попытки его погладить и вдруг упёрся в угол шкафа лбом, будто пытаясь его боднуть. 

— Ты кошачьей мяты нажрался, — понял Арми и сел на пол. — Ты просто удолбаный, ясно. Бывает, мужик, я тоже по этому делу жру как бегемот и творю всякую фигню. 

Но Герцог не унимался, пёр на стеллаж с упорством осла, но разве мог кот, даже такой большой, сдвинуть эту махину? Арми вздохнул и полез за телефоном — видео с котом, пытающимся снести шкаф с книгами, может собрать кучу лайков. Но стоило начать снимать, как Герцог прекратил попытки, повернулся на камеру и показательно зевнул, высовывая длинный розовый язык. 

— Ну Герцог, ты вечно язык показываешь на фото, — разочарованно протянул Арми. — Давай снимем что-нибудь новенькое. Суперкот против старого шкафа. Ставлю, что это будет круче «Гражданской войны»!

Мольбы и просьбы ни к чему не привели, Герцог сидел со скучающим видом и ждал, когда хозяин уберёт телефон. И стоило сунуть гаджет в карман и показать пустые ладони, как он тут же начал толкаться лбом в шкаф снова. 

— Ты его правда хочешь сдвинуть? — Арми уперся в пол ладонями, оттолкнулся и со вздохом встал. — Знаешь, мне он тоже не нравится, но ничего поделать не могу. Отец снимет мне голову, если я попробую эту рухлядь заменить. Но ты можешь стараться и дальше. Вдруг отец прислушается к твоему мнению?

Едва Арми собрался уходить — пора было уже переворачивать табличку на двери и открывать магазин, — как Герцог кинулся к нему, преградил дорогу и низко, утробно завыл. Арми и не думал никогда, что коты могут издавать настолько жуткие звуки. 

— Герцог, дорогой, у тебя болит что-то? — всерьез испугался Арми. Кот орал, путался под ногами, шагу не давая ступить и определенно пытался вернуть человека к шкафу. Смотрел он при этом так просяще, так трогательно. Совсем по-человечески. 

— Шкаф? Тебе мешает шкаф? — спросил Арми, постучал костяшками пальцев по одной из полок и чуть не подавился воздухом от удивления — Герцог совершенно точно кивнул. Кивнул, как человек, коты же не кивают. Решив, что лучше не обращать на это внимания, хотя тенденция намечалась пугающая: то тень, то кот кивающий, — Арми кашлянул в кулак и уточнил:  
— Мне его надо сдвинуть?

Он всерьёз ожидал, что Герцог кивнет еще раз, но тот только ободряюще мурлыкнул. И Арми, сам не понимая, почему делает это, навалился было плечом на шкаф, но в этот момент в дверь магазина постучали.

— Извини, чувак, — Арми перешагнул через Герцога, на морде которого было написано вселенских размеров разочарование. — Работа. 

***

Естественно, Арми про шкаф забыл. Герцог утихомирился, весь день только и делал что спал да вылизывался, изредка прерываясь на то, чтобы поесть. К шкафу хозяина не тянул, пару раз только сходил поточить о него когти. Придя к выводу, что у кота просто был стресс после загула, Арми решил старый стеллаж не трогать. 

Никаких странностей с того дня больше не было. Герцог вел себя как обычно, никакие тени не появлялись в поле зрения, хотя Арми стал приглядываться к темным закоулкам, Элизабет вернулась из Мельбурна обгоревшая и счастливая, сняла с Арми часть обязанностей и едва не затискала Герцога насмерть — так соскучилась. Герцог только счастлив был, жмурил голубые глаза и нагло лез поближе к мягкой девичьей груди. 

А через три месяца впервые за все время работы Арми в книжном сработала сигнализация. Элизабет в ту ночь осталась в магазине ночевать на одном из уютных диванчиков — в ее доме травили грызунов. Сколько Арми ни предлагал переночевать у него, Элизабет наотрез отказывалась. 

— Ты же знаешь, что если я останусь на ночь у тебя, мы устроим вечеринку на двоих, и на утро ни один из нас на работу не выйдет, — сказала она, закрывая за Арми дверь магазина. А через пять часов раздались два телефонных звонка: сначала от Элизабет, потом — из полиции.

— Арми, тут кто-то есть. Сигнализация завыла, — судя по голосу, Элизабет дрожала как осиновый лист. 

— Сейчас, — Арми резко сел на кровати, попытался встать, едва не упал, спросонья запнувшись о коврик под ногами. — Сейчас буду. Там под кассой бита. 

— Зачем у нас там бита? — громким шепотом спросила Элизабет, словно позабыв о том, что надо бояться. 

— Вот конкретно ради такого случая, — Арми натянул футболку и джинсы, сунул ноги в шлепанцы. — Жди.

— Нет, поговори со мной, не вешай трубку, не смей! — потребовала Элизабет. Судя по шуршанию на том конце связи, она нашла-таки, где под бумагами лежит оружие. — Я боюсь.

— Зажги свет? — предложил Арми, пулей вылетая из дома, и запрыгнул на веспу. 

— И правда, — ответила Элизабет и замолчала. Арми, надев наушники, вырулил на дорогу:

— Ну, что?

— Никого нет, — удивленно протянула Элизабет. Арми даже немного сбавил скорость:

— Тогда подожди, мне тут из полиции звонят. 

Кажется, на сигнал из книжного магазина дежурный ехать не рвался, да и Арми настаивать не стал — раз никого нет, то не надо дёргаться понапрасну. Зал магазина был небольшой, спрятаться человеку там было очень трудно. Хотя, конечно, мысль, что он приедет без полиции, а на полу у кассы будет лежать труп Элизабет, зудела у Арми в затылке. Благо, ехать было всего ничего. 

Витрины горели в темноте ярким светом, и Арми, бросив мопед, заглянул через стекло в зал. Заглянул — и обомлел. На диване, завёрнутый в плед, сидел мужчина, а рядом с ним, как мама-птичка вокруг гнезда, порхала Элизабет. 

— Это что? — спросил Арми, на ходу подхватывая неосмотрительно оставленную недалеко от входа биту. Мужчина исподлобья посмотрел на него виновато и будто извиняясь. Что-то в его лице показалось Арми знакомым. Может, он просто смахивал на какого-нибудь актера или модель? Красивый такой, крепкий — плед был коротковат и не особенно скрывал фигуру…

Фигуру, святые угодники! Парень был голый! 

— Ты кто такой вообще? Элизабет, это что такое?!

— Знаешь, я пытаюсь добиться от него ответа с того момента, как трубку повесила, — Элизабет выглядела совсем не испуганной, но довольно обеспокоенной. Проведя по обтянутому пледом плечу парня, она взглянула на Арми и печально произнесла: — Кажется, он немой. 

Арми от удивления даже биту выронил:

— Тебя правда волнует, умеет он разговаривать или нет? У нас в магазине откуда-то голый чувак! Посреди ночи! Я звоню в полицию!

Парень заерзал на диване, заозирался, будто искал пути побега, и вдруг подтянул ноги к груди, упёрся пятками в сидение и, кажется, попытался залезть на спинку. Если бы не Элизабет, начавшая гладить его по шее и встрепанной черноволосой макушке, — точно залез бы. 

— Арми, подожди с полицией. У него, кажется, шок, — сказала она, приобнимая незнакомого парня, а тот покорно и, кажется, даже с удовольствием склонил голову к её плечу, покосился на Арми: мол, чего ты, не видишь, меня тут есть кому защитить. Ещё бы такому нужна была защита, подумал Арми. Здоровый ведь, накачанный, судя по очертаниям под пледом, плечи как у штангиста. 

— Шок у меня! — возмутился Арми и подошёл поближе. Парень, все ещё лёжа на плече у Элизабет, поджал губы и свёл брови домиком — явно чувствовал себя виноватым. И правильно — вломился, перебудил людей, напугал до чертиков. 

— У меня, знаешь ли, тоже, — ответила Элизабет. — Представляешь: включаю свет, а он выходит из подсобки. Голый. Нет, ну там, конечно, есть на что посмотреть, но… Я ему все равно чуть битой не засветила, а он посмотрел так, что мне его жалко стало, да и где бы он оружие спрятал? И он сразу на диван пошёл, сел и смотрит. Ну я его укрыла…

— Из подсобки? — Арми опять поднял биту и пошёл в указанном направлении. 

— Я проверила дверь, она заперта! — крикнула ему вслед Элизабет, но Арми все равно подергал ручку, проверил, закрыта ли форточка. И правда, не пролезешь. Следов взлома Арми не нашёл и вернулся в зал. Парень уже лежал не на плече Элизабет, а свернулся — и как с его габаритами ему это удалось? — устроив голову на подлокотнике. Элизабет стояла рядом, зевая и переводя взгляд с Арми на незваного гостя. 

— И что нам с ним делать? — спросил Арми. Парень очевидно был неагрессивным, убивать никого не собирался — лежал и смотрел совершенно осмысленно, следил за перемещениями Арми по залу. Элизабет только плечами пожала. А вот парень вдруг указал взглядом на главный вход.

— Тебя что, выпустить? — парень кивнул. — Э, нет, голым ты никуда не пойдешь.

Кажется, парень обиделся, зыркнул на Арми горящими глазами, будто это он у него одежду отобрал.

— И объяснись сначала, — добавил Арми. Но незнакомец молчал как рыба. — Что же, тогда мы будем сидеть тут и ждать, пока ты разродишься ответом. А утром, если не разродишься, отвезу тебя в больницу.

Парень только вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, явно опечаленный перспективами.

До рассвета парень ни слова ни сказал, хотя несколько раз казалось, что он вот-вот заговорит, но он словно не решался, открывал рот — и тут же захлопывал, страдальчески изгибая брови. А может, у него просто не получалось говорить. Арми подпихивал ему бумагу и ручку и просил написать, но парень только кутался в плед и мотал головой, иногда оглядывал зал, задерживаясь взглядом на старом стеллаже у стены. Трудно было не зацепиться за него — он очень бросался в глаза на фоне современной мебели. 

— Он не только немой, он еще и тупой, — вздохнул Арми после очередной попытки добиться от парня ответов на вопросы. — Он даже жестами ничего показать не может, что ли? Мудила.

Элизабет, почему-то проникнувшись безграничным сочувствием к их гостю, одергивала Арми и пыталась разговаривать с парнем ласково и тихо, гладила его по рукам и плечам, словно это могло помочь. Не помогало — немой предсказуемо молчал и только первый час терся о ладони Элизабет щеками и массивной мужественной челюстью. Потом, слава богу, перестал и больше не пытался залезть на спинку дивана, когда Арми включал «плохого копа» — только смотрел так, будто очень-очень хочет все объяснить, но не может.

Через три часа, когда небо стало совсем темным перед скорым рассветом, парень вдруг решительно встал. Потревоженная Элизабет тихо ахнула, глядя, как плед падает на пол. Арми, успевший задремать сидя на стуле за кассой, встрепенулся и во все глаза уставился на то, как голый мужик пересекает зал его книжного магазина — безумие какое-то! — и идет к шкафу.

— Да что ж вас всех туда тянет, — прошипел Арми и вскочил, окликнул нудиста: — Ты куда? Что тебе надо? Сядь на место!

Парень даже не отреагировал, обогнул стоящую на пути витрину с книгами и подошел к шкафу, присел на корточки и потрогал облюбованный котами угол. 

— Сядь на диван. Я вызову полицию, если ты не вернешься на диван.

Ничего не ответив, парень попытался сдвинуть шкаф. Арми ожидал услышать скрип и скрежет — тело у парня и правда было просто роскошное, такой может рельсы, наверное, гнуть, — но шкаф даже не дрогнул. 

— Тебе тоже не нравится этот шкаф? — заикаясь, проговорила молчавшая все это время Элизабет. Парень посмотрел на нее так, что сразу стало понятно — он этот шкаф ненавидит, как Бигги — Тупака. Губы гостя дрогнули, но он так ни звука и не произнес, хотя в этот раз Арми показалось, что парень вовсе не немой — он просто не хочет говорить. Коротко вздохнув и ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы, парень повернулся к Арми всем телом и указал на шкаф, будто прося помощи.

— Сядь. Я правда вызову полицию, — как можно более грозно заявил Арми. — И я не буду двигать шкаф.

Отчаяние на лице гостя было бескрайним и всепоглощающим, как черная дыра. Повесив голову, он покосился было в сторону двери, но Арми поцокал языком:

— Нет. Ты сядешь и либо все нам объяснишь, либо мы правда поедем с тобой в полицию. Хоть как объясняйся: пляши, рисуй, мычи — я жду.

Парень лишь вернулся на диван, улегся на прежнее место. Элизабет, следившая за всеми его передвижениями, молча подняла с пола плед и накрыла его. Арми четко услышал, что парень издал звук, отдаленно напоминающий мурлыканье. 

— Пиздец какой-то, — вздохнул Арми и уселся обратно на стул.

***

Видимо, они с Элизабет настолько вымотались за ночь безуспешного ведения допроса — с тем же успехом можно было пытаться разговорить бетонную стенку, — что оба умудрились отключиться: она — на диване рядом с голым симпатичным немым не пойми кем, Арми — все на том же стуле за стойкой с кассой. Разбудила Арми вибрация в кармане — кто-то настойчиво пытался дозвониться. На ощупь проведя по экрану пальцем, Арми поднес телефон к уху.

— У вас все в порядке, сэр? — донеслось из трубки едва слышно. Арми наконец открыл глаза — едва не ослеп от яркого солнечного луча, бьющего прямо в лицо, — и осознал, что держит телефон вверх тормашками.

— О, — Арми приставил ладонь ко лбу на манер козырька и оглядел залитый светом зал магазина. Все было на местах. Кроме того парня. Пледом была аккуратно укрыта мирно спящая Элизабет. Арми поднялся, потер лицо, дошел до подсобки. Пусто. — О, да. Да, все, в принципе, в порядке.

— Вы вчера не перезвонили, и я решил удостовериться, что… — затараторили на том конце связи, но Арми перебил говорящего:

— Все норм, офицер. Ложная тревога была, угу.

Повесив трубку, Арми обошел зал. Ни следа вчерашнего гостя. Посмотрев на часы, Арми ужаснулся — открытие через пятнадцать минут, а они с Элизабет оба в разобранном состоянии. Что же, вздохнул Арми, ввиду столь необычного происшествия можно немного отойти от графика. Написав на листке бумаги размашисто «Магазин закрыт по техническим причинам», Арми приклеил объявление на дверь и опустил жалюзи на витринах. От их шороха и проснулась Элизабет, откинула с лица взъерошенную челку и, медленно моргая, просипела:

— Ты что, все-таки отвез его в больницу?

— Нет, — помотал головой Арми и пошел в подсобку готовить кофе на двоих. — Когда я проснулся, его не было, — и, предупреждая возможные вопросы, пояснил: — Нет, двери были заперты изнутри. Нет, я не знаю, как он умудрился исчезнуть. Нет, нам не привиделось.

Элизабет стекла с диванчика и, почесывая затылок, подошла к двери в подсобку, прислонилась к косяку. Вид у девушки был задумчивый, по тонким губам блуждала мечтательная улыбка. Арми покосился на нее, меняя кружки в кофемашине.

— Знаешь, такой красивый, — протянула Элизабет. — И молчаливый, кстати, что тоже важно. Ласковый. Просто котик.

— Тебя серьезно не волнует, как он тут оказался? — лениво поинтересовался Арми. — Или у тебя есть логичное объяснение, агент Скалли?

Забрав полную кружку, Элизабет жадно втянула исходящий от нее аромат.

— Нет, конечно. Я понятия не имею, что это вообще такое было. Призрак?

— О. Ну конечно, — Арми прищурился и язвительно улыбнулся. — Типа как в том фильме с Патриком Суэйзи. Только я что-то не вижу тут Вупи Голдберг. 

Элизабет пожала плечами и вернулась в зал.

— Хочешь — позвоним в полицию, расскажем все, они снимут отпечатки пальцев тут… Если, конечно, не решат, что мы с тобой просто перебрали с веществами.

Арми попытался представить, как он пересказывает все произошедшее офицеру полиции, и пришел к выводу, что его правда скорее за сумасшедшего примут. 

— Но у нас есть видео с камер наблюдения! — вдруг заявила Элизабет.

— Хах, конечно! — Арми отпил из своей чашки. — Одна направлена на стойку с кассой, вторая — на входную дверь. Что они сняли, как ты думаешь? 

— Только то, как ты заходил, — кивнула Элизабет. — И то, как ты спал. Хреново, — в следующий миг улыбка снова вернулась на ее лицо: — Но, как бы то ни было, этот чувак все равно котик.

— М! Кстати, о котиках, — Арми сделал большой глоток, отставил кружку к кассе. — Где Герцог?

Элизабет лишь удивленно подняла брови.

— Герцог! Кис-кис! — позвал Арми. Ответа не последовало. — Герцог! Молочка? Покушать?

В дальнем углу зала раздалось мягкое «бум» — видимо, кот спрыгнул со стеллажа. Через секунду Герцог быстро подбежал к Арми и принялся тереться о его ноги, будто извиняясь, попытался даже запрыгнуть к хозяину на руки, но Арми не успел поймать его, и котяра шлепнулся на пол. Обычно после такого Герцог уходил прочь с таким видом, словно Арми — неуклюжий лакей, не удосужившийся правильно разлить чай на приеме у какой-нибудь особы голубых кровей. Но в этот раз он продолжил ласкаться и мурлыкать, а потом побежал в подсобку.

— Я его и весь вчерашний день не видела, — Элизабет с опустевшей кружкой направилась вслед за котом. — Спал, наверное, где-нибудь в уголочке.

Арми сел на диван, потрогал плед, неаккуратной кучей валяющийся у подлокотника, вздохнул. Уложить в голове все, что произошло за ночь, никак не получалось. Мозг словно отказывался перерабатывать полученный опыт, который Арми мог сравнить разве что с контактом четвертого типа. Красивый голый мужик, который ластится к Элизабет и молчит, даже не пытаясь ничего объяснить. Может, запоздало подумал Арми, надо было по лицу его очаровательному двинуть? Тогда, может, заговорил бы? Или не проявлять милосердие и чудеса выдержки, а сразу вызвать неотложку и полицию? 

Когда через пару часов, спровадив Элизабет отсыпаться домой, Арми сидел в пустом магазине и гладил задремавшего рядом Герцога, в дверь постучали.

— Закрыто! — крикнул Арми, не поднимаясь. Герцог только дернул левым ухом да приоткрыл один глаз на мгновение.

— Очень жаль! — донеслось из-за двери. Миссис Ален. Ну конечно. Арми поднялся и отпер замок, насколько мог приветливо подмигнул старушке:

— Ладно, так и быть, такую красотку я впущу.

— Сладкий мой, — морщинистые узкие губы миссис Ален расплылись в широкой улыбке. — Что-то случилось? У тебя такой дурной вид.

— Да так, — уклончиво ответил Арми, пропуская миссис Ален в зал. — Кот набедокурил.

Странно, но всегда крайне негативно реагировавший на необоснованные обвинения Герцог даже голову не поднял — напротив, прикрыл морду хвостом и будто старался сделаться незаметным. Миссис Ален сочувственно погладила Арми по локтю:

— Герцог — тот еще шалун.

— Никогда не замечал за ним особой склонности к шалостям, если честно, — Арми прошел к кассе. — Чего-то новенького, моя дорогая? Или по классике сегодня?

Миссис Ален неопределенно закатила глаза:

— Даже не знаю, деточка. Вообще-то, я просто зашла проведать вас. Всю ночь свет горел.

— А, это, — Арми и забыл, что миссис Ален живет через дорогу. — Да, ночью сигнализация сработала. Ерунда. Ошибка какая-то.

Миссис Ален почему-то повернулась к дивану, на котором пытался прикинуться ветошью Герцог, и погрозила коту пальцем:

— Безобразник.

Весь мир с ума сошел, решил Арми и с усилием помассировал виски — от недосыпа и попыток разобраться в произошедшем голова гудела. 

— Ладно, раз все хорошо, то я пойду дальше. Я еще прошлую не дочитала. Кстати, там такой очаровательный главный герой — просто прелесть!

— Обязательно ознакомлюсь, — через силу улыбнулся Арми и проводил старушку до дверей, снова запер замок и рухнул на диван. Герцог зашевелился, ткнулся носом в запястье Арми.

— Что, у вас с миссис Ален какие-то тайны от меня? — хмыкнул Арми, почесывая Герцогу подбородок. Кот широко открыл глаза, словно пытаясь сказать, что хозяин не имеет даже права подозревать его в каких-либо связях с милой любительницей дамской прозы. 

— Нет, все-таки дивные у тебя глаза, чувак, — Арми откинулся на спинку дивана, поудобнее устраивая затылок. — Вау просто. Никогда таких не ви… Стоп.

Герцог навострил уши и начал медленно отползать на противоположную сторону дивана, но Арми изловчился, схватил кота за шкирку, чего никогда себе не позволял, второй ладонью придерживая передние лапы зверюги, чтобы не вздумал царапаться, поднес тяжеленную скотину к лицу — нос к носу.

— Видел. Видел я такие глаза, будь ты трижды проклят, скотина. 

Герцог начал извиваться, согнулся и начал драть руку Арми когтями на задних лапах. Но Арми не выпустил его, посадил на диван и прижал к сиденью. Герцог утробно завыл, испуганно пытаясь вырваться.

— Э, нет, дорогуша, — Арми чувствовал, что крыша у него стремительно едет, — э, нет. Никуда ты не пойдешь. Я понимаю, что идея бредовая, но, черт, я ставить готов. Это ведь примерно одного уровня безумие, да? Ну, голый мужик, появляющийся и испаряющийся в закрытой комнате, и… — Арми на секунду задумался, подбирая слово, и не сдержал рвущийся из горла смешок, когда наконец произнес: — и оборотень?

Герцог перестал вертеться и орать, притих и опасливо посмотрел на Арми исподлобья. Арми не верил в то, что говорил:

— Сейчас я тебя отпущу, а ты останешься тут, на диване, и не попытаешься сбежать, понял? Если понял, кивни. Я знаю, ты умеешь кивать.

Арми осторожно, готовясь в любой момент снова схватить кота, начал поднимать руку. Но Герцог не попытался свалить. Он поднялся, встряхнулся и сел.

И кивнул.

— Блядь! — Арми буквально подпрыгнул на месте, запустил пальцы в волосы и с силой потянул, потом закусил кулак, взвизгнул, как маленький ребенок, шлепнул по подлокотнику ладонью и еще раз повторил: — Блядь! 

Герцог чуть склонил голову вправо, медленно моргнул.

— Ты оборотень? Ты оборотень! Ох ты ж черт, кот-оборотень! — Арми даже не старался не орать во всю глотку. — Кивни, если ты оборотень!

Герцог удивил — если хоть что-то теперь могло удивить Арми — покачал головой из стороны в сторону.

— Так. Так-так-так, — у Арми было ощущение, что в голове у него взрываются салюты, которые вся страна запасла к Четвертому июля. — Перекинься. Ну, стань человеком. Ты же ночью это делал. Это же был ты! Не спорь, даже не вздумай спорить, это были твои глаза! С этой твоей коричневой кляксой. 

Кот, кажется, слегка утомился от воплей, потому что вдруг протянул лапу и поставил ее Арми на бедро: мол, заткнись ты уже. И Арми послушно захлопнул рот. Герцог соскочил на пол и с важным видом пошел в сторону старого шкафа.

— Наверное, я со стороны выгляжу хуже Рейнольдса в «Голосах», — прошептал Арми, спеша за котом. Тот, как в прошлый раз, подошел к шкафу и уперся в него лбом, толкнулся и посмотрел на Арми: давай же, помоги мне. И Арми помог, навалился со всей силы на шкаф. Тот едва слышно заскрипел и чуть поддался, но с места не сдвинулся. Герцог даже уши и хвост опустил — так расстроился.

— Стой, нет, подожди! — сообразил Арми и кинулся вытаскивать книги, неровными стопками складывая их на пол, а потом и вовсе стал кидать как попало. — Сейчас-сейчас, сдвинем, подожди, чувак. 

Герцог только от томов успевал уворачиваться, а потом решил не путаться под ногами и покинул зону бомбардировки, отошел фута на три, сел и стал ждать с видом существа, абсолютно уверенного в полном провале затеи.

— Да сколько же тут книг! — Арми избавился уже от половины, а когда на полках осталась всего лишь четвертая часть, снова попытался сдвинуть древнюю громадину. И, о чудо, она дернулась, заскрежетала короткими ножками по полу, заскрипела по плитке. Поддавался шкаф с трудом, будто сопротивлялся, будто Арми и не убирал лишний вес из него — но поддавался. Отодвинув его на два фута, Арми утер покрывшийся испариной лоб и выдохнул:

— Слушай, тут и правда краска столетней давности. И чего его не сдвигали? — Арми пальцем потрогал трещинку на стене, поковырял ногтем. — Слушай, а зачем вообще шкаф-то сдвигать? Ты же без шкафа превращался…

Арми через плечо взглянул туда, где должен был быть Герцог. На месте кота сидел вчерашний парень — конечно же, голый. Арми так и замер с открытым ртом. Парень — можно ли было считать его Герцогом? — молча поднялся и с совершенно безумной улыбкой побежал в подсобку, на ходу разглядывая свои руки, щупая себя за грудь и за лицо.

— А… — только и протянул Арми, глядя, как скрывается в каморке за кассой голая задница. Через несколько секунд из подсобки донесся странный звук, не то громкое «мяу», не то «вау» — что-то среднее. Парень выскочил обратно в зал и налетел на стоящего столбом Арми, как квотербек, как локомотив, как несущийся с горы огромный камень, чуть не сбил с ног и обнял так, что, кажется, ребра хрустнули. Арми задушенно кашлянул, ощущая, как к нему льнет без стыда абсолютно голый парень, совершенно по-кошачьи при этом потираясь щекой о его шею. 

— Отпусти, пожалуйста, — прохрипел Арми, неуверенно хлопая парня по плечу, и отвалился к стене, когда мертвая хватка разжалась. Парень сиял, как новый пятицентовик, светился безудержным счастьем и все время заглядывал себе за спину, будто ожидал увидеть там хвост. 

— Как тебя зовут? — наконец нарушил тишину Арми. Бывший кот, а ныне вполне себе симпатичный молодой мужчина резко погрустнел и развел руками. — Ты что, не знаешь?

Парень помотал головой, таращась на Арми, облизнулся, беспомощно озираясь по сторонам.

— Герцог? — предположил Арми, хотя уже на середине слова подумал, что было бы странно, если бы парня звали так. И парень действительно помотал головой, потом вдруг закивал, неопределенно и как-то неуклюже двигая руками перед грудью. Арми нахмурился: — Ну, хотя бы на какую букву?

В ответ парень снова закивал.

— Г? Угу. Гай? Грей? Гас? Гус? Глен? Может, Гомер? А жаль, было бы смешно. Грэг? Густав? Гарри?

Парень вытаращил глаза и вытянул шею, будто пытаясь сказать «ну-ну-ну!» Арми застонал:

— Ты вообще знаешь, сколько вариаций имени Гарри существует? Хэнк? Генрих? — на этом имени глазищи у парня чуть из орбит не вылезли. — Генри? Тебя зовут Генри?

— О да, — сиплым баритоном простонал новоявленный Генри и осел на пол как пустой мешок из-под яблок, уставился вверх и сообщил не то потолку, не то всему миру: — О, да. Меня зовут Генри.

 

***

— Веришь, когда Джил на день превратила меня в попугая после того, как застукала с Жаннет, я от нее полгода не гулял, — вещал Генри с набитым ртом. — Но потом подвернулась Мэри, а Мэри была просто невероятной красоткой. И тогда я пробыл таксой неделю, не меньше. Таксой, кстати, быть просто омерзительно — лапки короткие, живот все время грязный, на поворотах заносит ужасно! Но она меня простила и вернула все на место, — Генри сглотнул и засунул в рот еще один кусок шоколада, задумался на мгновение и закусил картошкой фри, довольно мяукнув. В самом начале разговора он вообще часто переходил на кошачий, а теперь уже почти не проскакивали эти совершенно чуждые человеческим связкам звуки. — Ну а еще через месяц она пришла, когда я с почтальоном…

— С почтальоном? — оживился Арми, до этого молчавший час — в жизни столько времени не молчал за раз. Генри кивнул, будто это было делом обычным в начале двадцатого века в Америке — обжиматься с почтальоном. 

— Ну вот. Тогда она запустила в меня подсвечником, но я увернулся и спрятался за шкаф, — Генри кивнул в сторону старого стеллажа, вокруг которого все еще валялись в беспорядке книги. — Знал бы я, что фраза «пока этот шкаф тут стоит, котом будешь» — это серьезно. И знаешь, что самое поганое? Она так и умерла, не расколдовав меня! Еще и замуж вышла лет в тридцать. Кстати, за какого-то родственника этой миссис Ален. Уверен, что эта старая ведьма точно знала, что достаточно сдвинуть проклятый шкаф...

— Ссал мужу в ботинки? — не удержался Арми от шутки. Генри серьезно угукнул:

— Конечно! И наказала ему и детям, чтобы шкаф не двигали — воля ее последняя, понимаешь ли. Они, конечно, знали, что Джил — ведьма, поэтому шкаф и не трогали. И, когда дом твоему деду…

— Прадеду, — поправил Арми. Генри махнул рукой и доел шоколад:

— Я уже запутался, сколько вас тут сменилось. Так вот, когда продали, попросили что угодно делать, только шкаф не трогать. Уж не знаю, что они ему там наговорили, но он его и правда не трогал. И следующий тоже не пробовал двигать. А ведь я просил! Понятно просил!

Понятно, подумал Арми, как же. Всем же сразу понятно, что нужно делать, если твой кот вдруг начинает бодаться с мебелью.

— А потом, — не унимался Генри, — потом началось самое жуткое. Я начал забывать, как это — быть человеком. Так привык быть котом, что не знал, что делать, когда как-то ночью вдруг стал человеком. Я даже умылся тогда, вылизывая лапу. То есть, конечно, руку, — поправился он. — Я так понимаю, что магия начала спадать — Джил умерла уже много лет назад, поэтому я становился человеком все чаще, раз в полгода, раз в три месяца. Но только на сутки. Как-то даже не осознал этого, всю ночь проспал тут, в зале, в углу. А самое страшное, что у меня пропала речь. Ну и с координацией были проблемы — у котов все немного по-другому.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Арми и подвинул к Генри свой нетронутый бургер. Генри расплылся в улыбке:

— Знал бы ты, какое это счастье — есть все это. Котам же сладкое нельзя, жирное нельзя, жареное с соленым тоже — плохо будет. Последний раз с превращением неудачно вышло — тут Элизабет ночевала, а меня перекинуло. Я был уверен, что ты меня в полицию отвезешь.

Арми пожал плечами:

— Ну ты сбежал бы утром из участка.

— Все равно, — передернулся Генри, — это ужасно неуютно.

Арми фыркнул:

— То есть, домашний ты кот?

Генри кивнул, откусил от гамбургера, прожевал и отложил оставшееся:

— Все, не могу больше.

Арми окинул взглядом кассовую стойку, заваленную обертками и коробками из-под съестного:

— И славно, а то я думал, что тебя порвет. 

Генри потянулся было рукой к губам — совершенно точно собирался лизнуть ладонь и начать умываться, — но остановился, взял салфетку и вытер рот:

— Спасибо. Правда. Ты просто супер.

— Да ладно, я всего лишь подвинул шкаф!

— Я его сдвинуть не мог! — возмутился Генри. — Я как-то, перекинувшись, попытался его даже топором разнести — меня как отбросило! Если бы не ты, мне бы еще сто лет котом пришлось ходить.

Арми встал, сгреб бумагу и пластик в мусорную корзину:

— Думаю, магия сама бы рассеялась со временем.

— К тому времени, боюсь, я бы уже забыл, что можно ходить на двух ногах.

Они до вечера просидели в магазине, и Арми, слушая истории из жизни своего бывшего кота, постепенно смирялся с мыслью, что не сошел с ума. Когда наступила ночь, Арми вышел из магазина, открыл багажник веспы, где все еще лежали джинсы и футболка, найденные когда-то у черного хода магазина, вернулся и отдал их Генри. Тот влез в них, покрутился перед зеркалом в подсобке и вздохнул:

— Все-таки это ужасно непривычно.

— Где ты их откопал вообще? — спросил Арми, даже не считая нужным уточнять, был ли Генри той самой тенью. 

— Ты не представляешь, что кот может найти в мусорных баках и на задних дворах домов, — улыбнулся Генри. Арми решил тему не развивать.

— Пока перекантуешься у меня, — сказал Арми, когда они вдвоем уселись на веспу. — А там решим, что делать. Хотя я, черт побери, вообще не представляю, что делать.

Генри устроил подбородок у Арми на плече и ничего не ответил.

***

Со временем Арми привык к тому, что в его доме живет Генри. В принципе, Генри создавал проблем ровно столько же, сколько мог создать кот. Но, в отличие от кота, он, например, умел готовить и ходить в магазин. А еще, конечно, кот не мог пристраститься к видеоиграм. А вот Генри смог — приставка вызывала у него дикий восторг первую неделю. И Генри был отличным соседом, сожителем, если угодно — Арми не жаловался. Вот только одно его сначала тревожило, а потом стало даже немного смущать: Генри спал с ним в одной кровати и наотрез отказывался уходить на диван, мотивируя это сначала тем, что от старых привычек избавиться трудно (и Арми гадал, что же за привычки он имеет в виду: просто спать рядом с людьми или лезть в койку к парням), а позднее тем, что за век навалялся на диване вдоволь. 

— Что же, — пробурчал себе под нос Арми, проснувшись в очередное утро прижатый к боку мирно сопящего Генри и не найдя в этом ничего раздражающего. — Пожалуй, это даже приятно.


End file.
